moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gorillaz
Gorillaz is a 2020 musical comedy film based off of the band Gorillaz. It follows four friends who form a band and go on crazy adventures. The film is written Jackson Kelley and directed by Matt Betinelli-Olpin and Tyler Gillett. The film stars Jackson Kelley, Carter Hogan, and Louis Bates, with several celebrity cameos. It is the ninth film in the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. The film's success spawned a TV series based on Gorilla Bitez, called G-Bites. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Murdoc Niccals, the bass player and leader of the Gorillaz. *Carter Hogan as Stuart Pot/2-D , the singer in Gorillaz. *Louis Bates as Russel Hobbs, the drummer for Gorillaz who is haunted by ghosts of his friends. *Noodle as herself (currently finding someone) *Charlie Janicki as Ace, Murdoc's temporary replacement. *Del the Funky Homosapien as himself *Jack Black as the Boogieman The cameos include Gage Pearson, who reprises his role as Satan in a post credits scene, Kevin Hart as a snobby customer, Emile Hirsch as a friend of Murdoc's, Morgan Freeman as 2-D's manager, Kevin Costner as a judge, Tom Holland as a bully at Russel's school, Robert De Niro as the Headmaster, Andy Serkis as a doctor, Lil Rel Howery and Leslie Jones as Russel's parents, Josh Brolin as Jimmy Manson, John Lithgow as Whiffy Smiffy, Johnny Depp as a news broadcaster, Andy Samberg as a film executive, Tommy Wiseau as himself, Ian McShane as 2-D's father David, Samara Weaving as a girl with a crush on 2-D, Idris Elba as Ike Turner, Jackie Earle Haley as a bartender, Jude Law as a cop, Simon Pegg and Nick Frost as two mobsters, Henry Golding as Mr. Kyuzo, Simu Liu as a chef, John Malkovich as a ship captain, Bruce Willis as himself, Kumail Nanjiani as a frantic ship attendant, Laurence Fishburne as Bobby Womack, Val Kilmer as Lou Reed, Willem Dafoe as a fisherman, Sean Penn as a soldier, Kim Jong-Un as himself, Gemma Chan as Chiyoko, Ralph Fiennes as the President of EMI, Jack Dylan Grazer as Nate, Joe Pantoliano as Mazuu, Mike Starr as a henchman, Eugenio Derbez as Juan, Donald Glover as Vlad, Matt Damon as Big Balls McGuiness, Jonah Hill as a prisoner, and Patrick Stewart as El Mierda. Several Gorillaz collaborators from the past play themselves, including De La Soul, Mos Def, Snoop Dogg, Bashy, Kano, Gruff Rhys, Yukimi Nagano, Mark E Smith, Mick Jones, Paul Simonon, Vince Staples and Popcaan. Plot In 1997, Stuart Pot is working at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium. On the streets, Murdoc Niccals is dared by his friends to hit a homemade ramp in his parents' Dodge Charger. While doing so, Murdoc crashes into the music store, and he severely injures Stuart, giving him a black eye. The judge sentences Murdoc to several hours of community service, plus caring for Stuart. During that event, Murdoc and Stuart do several donuts to impress some girls, however, Stuart, not wearing a seatbelt, gets another black eye by flying out of the car. Murdoc gives him the nickname of 2-D, and they decide to start a band. Meanwhile, Russel Hobbs is expelled from Xavier's School for Young Achievers for attacking students. He goes to Brooklyn High School, where he befriends Del and his friends. One night, Del and his friends are shot dead by The Grim Reaper. Russel is the only survivor, and is possessed by his friends. He applies for a job at Big Rick Black's Record Shack, where he meets Murdoc. Murdoc kidnaps him while he is looking for an Elvis Presley record, and takes him to Kong Studios. 2-D enlists his girlfriend, Paula, to join the band, but her time is short lived, as Russel discovers her and Murdoc having sex in the Studio toilets. Paula is fired from the band, and her and 2-D break up. Murdoc puts an ad for a guitarist in NME, and then a mysterious box comes in the mail. Out of the box comes a Japanese girl who plays an insane guitar riff, closing with a karate kick and the word Noodle. The trio nickname the girl Noodle, and record a song together. After a rigorous tour, the band decides to create a movie, but it doesn't work out. Back at Kong Studios, 2-D blames Murdoc for his behavior, such as taking drugs and getting banned from the Playboy Mansion. With that, Murdoc brutally attacks and almost kills 2-D but Russel and Noodle break up the fight. They all agree to break up. A year and a half later, 2-D has returned to his father's fun fair. Russel has found out Del was banned from his body, and he stays with Ike Turner. Murdoc goes to Mexico to get drunk on Tequilas, and he goes to jail. Noodle heads back to Japan and hears the words Ocean Bacon, restoring her memory. Noodle returns to Kong Studios and kills the zombies that have infested the building. Meanwhile, 2-D, Murdoc, and Noodle are captured by three of Russel's friends and taken to Feel Good Inc. They escape with the help of Noodle and her floating island, but the island is shot down by helicopters, and Noodle is presumed to be dead. Murdoc burns Kong Studios down, and escapes San Diego. However, he is attacked by a group of pirates known as the Black Cloud. Murdoc escapes and finds a hideout in the middle of the ocean. Calling it Plastic beach, Murdoc kidnaps 2-D, the only member of the band he can find, and builds a cyborg version of Noodle. The three drive through the desert, chased by Bruce Willis. Meanwhile, Noodle is revealed to be alive in a cruise ship being attacked by the Black Cloud. As Murdoc, 2-D, and Cyborg Noodle approach Plastic Beach, Noodle meets Russel, who has grown into a giant. The Black Cloud and their leader, the Boogieman, attack Plastic Beach. Murdoc escapes with Cyborg Noodle, 2-D is eaten by a whale, Russel is harpooned by the North Korean government, and Noodle is cared for by a pearl diver named Chiyoko. Three years later, Murdoc gets released from a prison underneath EMI to make an new album, 2-D is fired from his job making friendship bracelets in Guadalupe, Russel shrinks in size, and Noodle kills a demon named Mazuu. They reunite in EMI, and they move to Michigan to a new house, which is haunted. They go to a nightclub, where Murdoc meets a man who claims to be El Mierda. El Mierda frames Murdoc for smuggling drugs, and the band replaces him with Ace, a friend of theirs. Murdoc finally gets ahold of Noodle and sends her to a Patagonian health spa, and she only agrees because her and Russel think 2-D is possessed. Noodle reaches Patagonia, but it's revealed that El Mierda was really a man who gave up his life of crime years prior, and hasn't heard of Gorillaz. Noodle gets angry, and then Murdoc arrives on a yak. The two spend time in the spa, and Murdoc reveals he was sent to jail for parking fines. Murdoc and Noodle fly back to San Diego, and then they play "Tranz". In a mid-credits scene, Murdoc Googles Gorillaz, and asks who Damon Albarn is (the man who controls Gorillaz in real life). In a post credits scene, The Boogieman is killed by Satan, who goes back to his plans for revenge. Production Gorillaz was planned after Jackson Kelley saw a YouTube video based on the Gorillaz and their backstory. Deeming it good enough for a film adaptation, he began script work the next day. It was announced he would voice both Murdoc Niccals, Stuart "2-D" Pot, amd Noodle, while Louis Bates signed on to voice Russel Hobbs. Kelley playing Noodle sparked some controversy, with people saying it was a bit racist. Kelley responded with that since he only casts high school students, the lack of Asian women was hard to cast for Noodle. Reception Gorillaz received positive reviews. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that the film received a score of 89%, with the critics consensus reading, "Full of humor, heart, and music, Gorillaz showcases a great amount of talent from the people involved." Soundtrack The soundtrack includes very popular Gorillaz songs. *Ghost Train (the first song recorded for the band) *Punk (Riot at Camden Brown House) *Clint Eastwood (Performance for Whiffy Smiffy) *19-2000 (Performance at the tours) *Dare (Noodle wipes out the zombies) *Feel Good Inc. (Captured) *El Mañana (Noodle's island gets invaded) *Stylo (feat. Mos Def and Bobby Womack) (Chased by Bruce Willis) *On Melancholy Hill (Arrive at Plastic Beach) *Rhinestone Eyes (Attack on Plastic Beach) *Saturnz Barz (The Spirit House) *Strobelite (The Nightclub) *Humility (The band enjoys a day on the beach) *Tranz (Finale/Credits) Extras On the home video release of Gorillaz, the bonus features included the extra music videos by Gorillaz that didn't turn into a scene in the film (Dirty Harry, Superfast Jellyfish, etc.), being in stop-motion, with 2-D's singing voice done by Jackson Kelley. Cancelled sequel In a recent interview, Jackson Kelley said he would be open to a movie somewhere in between Eddie and Vic and The Metalheads, which would have the Gorillaz in a post apocalyptic world that was caused by Eddie. He added the sequel would focus on technology taking over the world, and would be set to the album Humanz. Scriptwork had begun on the Gorillaz sequel, called Gorillaz 2: Humanz. However, months later, Kelley said that the sequel was cancelled, as he couldn't find a good story for it, as the album focused on politics. Category:Films